crossfirefpsfandomcom-20200223-history
687 EELL Diamond Pigeon
'''687 EELL Diamond Piegon is a powerful shotgun featured in CrossFire. Overview 687 EELL Diamond Pigeon is an over-and-under shotgun with a full length barrel and top rib, allowing for much better firepower at longer distances than other shotguns. Because of it's very tight pellet spread, it is able to one-hit kill enemies up to medium range and inflict critical damage on enemies at long range It is only able to hold two 12 Gauge shells in each tube, but it has very high damage, high accuracy, fast firing speed, good range, fast reloading speed, and fast draw speed. Because of the 687 EELL Diamond Pigeon's 1 hit capability at medium ranges, it is similar to shotguns with slug shells. However the 687 EDP has an advantage of pellet spread over the small area of a single slug round, while the slugs have a longer 1-hit kill range. 'Advantages' * Very high damage dealing. * Very narrow pellet spread. * High accuracy for a shotgun. * Fast reloading speed. * Fast rate of fire. * Very small crosshair. * Fast drawing speed. 'Disadvantages' * Very low ammo capacity. * High recoil. * Damage reduced in long range. Availability * CF China * CF Japan * CF Korea * CF Vietnam * CF Philippines * CF Russia * CF Indonesia * CF West * CF Brazil Variants 687 EDP BLUE DIAMOND.png|Blue Diamond File:687 EDP Camo BI.png|Camo File:687EDP CFS2015Celebrate.png|CFS 2015 Celebrate File:EDPCFS2016 BI.png|CFS 2016 Celebrate BAG 687EDP-CFS2017Celebrate.png|CFS 2017 Celebrate 687_EELL_Diamond_Pigeon_CFS_2018_Celebrate.png|CFS 2018 Celebrate File:687EDP Sagittarius.png|Sagittarius File:687 EEL Diamond Pigeon-10th Anniversary.png|10th Anniversary Trivia * 687 EDP has the second smallest crosshair size among all shotguns, only behind SPAS-12 Ares/Ghetto or M37 Stakeout-Ares/Ghetto in Slug Shot mode. It also has the tightest pellet spread, which explain its high damage. * This is the only gun that has a static crosshair, which won't grow or shrink when moving or firing. Given that the spread is as narrow as the crosshair, this is likely an intentional feature. * Using 687 EDP in Wave Mode and Super Soldier TD results in a rather illogical reload as characters only insert 2 shells in even if a lot more has been fired. Likewise, firing only 1 shot still results in characters insert 2 shells in (same with Dual Desperado and Dual Double Barrel). **This was fixed on the Camo and Sagittarius variants. * Upon release, the 687 EDP is said to be extremely overpowered due to its ability to consistently 1-shot kill at mid range thanks to its 7-pellets. Later patch nerfed this gun by removing 1-pellet, so with only 6-pellets, it now has less chance to 1-hit kill at mid range. However, it can still score Headshot kill easily at mid range, something other shotguns cannot do. ** Nowadays, the 687 EDP is heavily rivaled by Shotguns with Slug Shot capacity (Ares and Ghetto SPAS / M37). This gun still has the advantage of firing speed, while the Slug Shot has the advantage of effective range. *Somehow, the muzzle rise occured upon firing this gun is only visible at the first shot. While in the second shot, it only creates a muzzle flash before directly continues to the reloading animation part, thus skipping the muzzle rise motion. *Over/Under shotguns in real life are made for hunting and clay pigeon shooting (sport shooting at clay targets launched in the air). *In CF Philippines, you can only obtain this gun through the Daily Beginner Guide (for newbies) for 7 days. *In CF China, 687 EDP is sold both in Item Shop (GP) and Mileage Shop, which is very weird. Gallery Images= 687 EDP_Render.png|Render 687_EELL_Diamond_Pigeon.png|Render (Side view) 687_EDP.png|HUD HUD_687EDP.png|HUD icon |-| Videos= CrossFire - 687 EELL Diamond Pigeon - Weapon Gameplay CrossFire Vietnam - 687 EELL Diamond Pigeon -Review- ✔ CrossFire Vietnam 687 EELL Diamond Pigeon ☆ Chinese CrossFire 687 EELL Diamond Pigeon (EDP) Review !-0 CrossFire Vietnam 687 EELL Diamond Pigeon ☆-0 687 EELL Diamond Pigeon CrossFire 2.0 |-| Category:CrossFire Category:Weapons Category:Primary Category:Shotgun